<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Straying at the Edge of the Path of Strife by Zinzanzelf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944714">Straying at the Edge of the Path of Strife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinzanzelf/pseuds/Zinzanzelf'>Zinzanzelf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Makoto Niijima Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6/12, Caught in the undertow, Gen, JKQN, Makoto Niijima Week, Makoto Niijima Week 2020, National Gathering Opening Mock Exams. Test Assembly Hall-&gt;, Persona 5 Night Breakers Drama CD reference, Sunday. Makoto bumps into Akechi at a nameless university for college level mock exams., The outlier, The sign says: 全国統括公開模試, the justice that you believe in.”, would it not be better to develop your own stance instead? That is to say, zenkoku toukatsu koukai moshi shiken kaijou, “Before you go around judging people’s view of justice, 試験会場</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinzanzelf/pseuds/Zinzanzelf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Detective Prince’s view of justice. The Phantom Thieves’ justice. Which is correct?<br/>For Makoto Niijima, her own sense of justice is unclear and she wavers over her ambivalence. If she had not lingered at the college prep site, she wouldn’t have bumped into him. And then them.</p><p>For Makoto Niijima Week 2020: Law/Black &amp; White</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Makoto Niijima Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Makoto Niijima Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Straying at the Edge of the Path of Strife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The original summary for this story was: Akechi talks trash to her. Also implies he knows Sae better than she does. She leaves the building frazzled, only to bump into…</p><p>Should I have left it that way...?</p><p>Makoto Niijima Week 2020 has arrived! To all writers, artists, and readers, I look forward to your stories, art, and comments.<br/>And as always, thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps that Sunday, she shouldn’t have stopped to talk with the local celebrity “Detective Prince”. She should have just politely excused herself and left the building. Not because she was preoccupied with the mountainload of college prep material she had to organize and commit to memory. Nor was it due to the results of her latest prep exams. And it wasn’t because of social anxiety. Or that she was adhering to social obligations to say hello because he technically was her sister’s co-worker. It was because...</p><p>“Well, if it isn’t Sae-san’s younger sister.”</p><p>“Akechi-kun.”</p><p>“We keep meeting, don’t we?” He laughs pleasantly and stops abruptly after three seconds, as if he were calculating the appropriate time to move past ingratiating pleasantries and on to his actual objective. “Listen, may I talk to you for a moment?”</p><p>Some prep students stop and stare at the two. The more studious students walk right by. A trio of girls point and giggle at them. They whisper something Makoto would call complete and utter nonsense. It’s something frivolous that she would never consider nor have time for when studies and financial stability took top priority. One of the girls hovering behind her friends has her nose wrinkled up in disgust as if to say, <em> “Ew. Why you?” </em></p><p>That - or she had dung up her nose. </p><p>Makoto smiles ruefully to herself. <em> If you’re so envious, how about we trade places? </em></p><p>The peppiest of the three pulls out her phone and swoons a bit when Akechi puts on his PR smile and gives them a little wave.</p><p>He politely asks them not to cause a scene and to treat him like a regular student, living up to his reputation as the charming Detective Prince. It would be “their little secret” he says with a wink, which elicits much blushing and muffled tittering. Once they’ve left, his eyes cloud over and his lip curls into a dry sneer. <em> What chumps. All of them. </em></p><p>Makoto wishes she had taken that opportunity to leave. Instead she follows him to a secluded corner of the building. The only “decoration” there is a lone fire alarm securely mounted overhead. It’s quiet, she notes, and no one would overhear their conversation. It also reeks of ammonia but this doesn’t seem to bother Akechi.</p><p>“It’s about the Phantom Thieves, isn’t it?” she says crisply and folds her arms. “My answer’s the same as last time.”</p><p>“Now, now don’t be like that.” he says, holding up both hands. His body language is conciliatory but his tone is patronizing. “A lot can change in a week. As I’ve told you before, I’m assisting the police in their investigation so any info you have would be appreciated. As the student council president, I thought maybe you would’ve noticed something. I’ll ask again: Have there been any students behaving suspiciously?”</p><p>She stares him down with her arms still crossed. Four faces pop up in her mind but her expression remains neutral.</p><p>He tries a different approach.</p><p>“I spoke to Sae-san the other day. Oh, did she never mention that we speak on a regular basis? I suppose it’s not her fault. She is a busy woman after all. Always taking care of ten tasks at once without breaking a sweat. I don’t know how she does it. But I learn so much from the way she manages her time whenever we’re on a case. My productivity’s increased since. Can you believe that? Anyways, she told me how she constantly worries about leaving her little sister at home by herself. If that made you feel lonely.” </p><p>“Did she now?” she intones flatly.</p><p>Liar.</p><p>Sae kept her professional life and personal life separate. Nor would she ever speak openly of her family and their problems, especially in mixed company. </p><p>A bitter feeling stews in her stomach.</p><p>
  <em> Worry about me being lonely? The only time she worries about me is when it concerns my grades. If I don’t stay within the top ten percent of my year, I can't get into a good, prestigious college. If I can’t get into a good, prestigious college, I can't get a good, high-paying job. If I can't get a good, high-paying job, I’m a failure. Forever weighing her down. Other than that, if I try to bring up something other than academics I get lectured or treated like an ignorant child for wasting time. Nothing else matters.  </em>
</p><p>She grits her teeth and shuts down that train of thought. It wasn’t right to think of her sister like that.</p><p>“Yes,” Akechi simpers. “Whenever we take a break from an assignment we chat to pass the time. I wouldn’t consider myself the talkative type, but Sae-san just opens up to me. I suppose it’s because she has no one around to have a casual conversation with. Besides you, of course. I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about at the dinner table.”</p><p>Makoto shuffles her feet. “Not exactly. Sis hasn’t been home lately because of work. We haven’t talked since...” </p><p>
  <em> That’s right. When was the last time Sis was home other than for a change of clothes? Did she take the lunch I packed for her in the fridge? It should still be okay. I hope I don’t have to throw it out... </em>
</p><p>She bites the inside of her mouth. Akechi assumes she’s pouting.</p><p>His mouth stretches into a condescending smile. “Ah, my apologies. I didn’t mean to make you jealous. Your sister is quite the conversationalist. I always get a little carried away with our talks.”</p><p>“Right.” </p><p>She didn’t want to be here. She wasn’t here to humor him.</p><p>“I’ve noticed she’s been taking on more assignments lately. Since you’ve been speaking with her as of late, I assume you know what that’s about?”</p><p>“I can’t speak for all of them other than your sister is ambitious as usual. But I can say, there is one major case that’s taking up a majority of her time, thanks to a certain little incident.”</p><p>He notes a flicker of apprehension in her eyes and nods. </p><p>“I think you’re beginning to understand why I’m asking again. I wager as rumors about the Phantom Thieves grow, it won’t be long before the SIU gets seriously involved. All because Shujin Academy’s faculty couldn’t keep their students under control. Don’t misunderstand me, I’m not blaming you specifically. I just think this whole affair’s ridiculous, what with the way the principal bumbles his way around, all in the name of keeping Shujin’s record spotless. If this is the state of how our top schools are run, what does that say about the politicians running our nation?”</p><p>He scoffs at his offhand remark. </p><p>“Wouldn’t you agree? Couldn’t even stop the press from blowing a <em> minor </em> abuse story out of proportion.” </p><p>She nearly snaps back but realizes in time that Akechi is deliberately provoking her.</p><p>“I hope this doesn’t give her additional work to her already loaded schedule. She’s barely getting any rest as it is. I worry for her sometimes.”</p><p>“Sis will be fine.” she says, half to herself. “There’s nothing she hasn’t been able to handle before.”</p><p>Makoto clenches her fists.</p><p>Father’s funeral and memorial service. Dealing with numerous phone calls from relatives and their father’s coworkers. Collecting and submitting the right forms to multiple insurance companies and banks. Cleaning out their apartment and boxing up Father’s old possessions. All the while Sae managed to stay on top of her job and put food on the table, so she could focus on entrance exams and get accepted into a reputable high school.</p><p>
  <em> And I couldn’t even help her one bit. I’m use--- </em>
</p><p>“How strange.” he says, interrupting her thoughts. “And here I was certain you would be in favor of helping your sister. Are you worried she’ll know? I promise I won’t reveal my sources. Any information you give me will be kept strictly confidential. You’d be making her investigation easier.”</p><p>She smiles primly. <em> I sincerely doubt that. </em></p><p>“When Sis started her investigation she made it very clear that she did not want me to...get involved. If I did want to be helpful according to her, I just needed to prioritize my time like usual. Stay at the top of my class, keep my grades up, and get into a good college.” </p><p>The sting from their most recent conversation comes to mind as she repeats these words mechanically. But something deep within her tells her those aren’t the only things she can do. It tells her she’s more than the sum of her usefulness to others. And it makes her want to cry out so she quashes the feeling and instead focuses on maintaining that prim smile, like smoothing over the wrinkles of a well worn mask. </p><p>“But it looks like she hasn’t told you despite you speaking on a regular basis.”</p><p>One of his eyes twitch.</p><p>“I see. Electing to stay away out of respect for your sister’s wishes. I suppose that’s a valid reason. Although...I can see why she worries about you.” He looks at her pointedly and heaves a longsuffering sigh. It irritates her but she can’t put the reason for it in words.</p><p>“You pick and choose what you can and can’t do based on a childish sense of obligation and responsibility. And then you hide behind the authority of the adults to excuse yourself from a problem.”</p><p>“Enough.” she says sharply. “Stop twisting my words. I am not shirking my responsibilities or whatever else you think I might be doing. I’ve told you before, I only know as much as you do from the news so I can’t help you. Or did you just come here to be sarcastic?”</p><p>He laughs a nasally laugh that grates her ears. “You sound just like her.”</p><p>She glares at him. “Let me ask you a question. What do you plan on doing if you catch the Phantom Thieves?”</p><p>For the first time since he called her out, Akechi looks directly in her eyes. What she sees causes a chill to run down her spine. </p><p>“Bring them to justice. Have them tried in our courts.”</p><p>She shakes her head. “Tried in our courts for what? All they’ve done so far is expose corrupt people. If they didn’t, those men would’ve continued to get away with hurting people.”</p><p>She was right, wasn’t she? The Phantom Thieves were good. Their method was questionable but the reason behind their actions was for the sake of those whose cry for help was ignored. Those who could only suffer in silence.</p><p>“But that’s only the beginning. Don’t you see? With a power like that, they could target anyone. They could silence anyone who would dare oppose them. You need only look at the despots and dictators in history past to know it’s inevitable. And if that’s not proof enough, I’ve seen firsthand what happened to men who were consumed with their lust for power. They couldn’t stop. They wanted more and more until it brought about their own destruction. This world is unspeakably filthy. If all the cases I solved were ever disclosed to the public, people would lose all faith in the system. The very fabric of society would unravel.”</p><p>His fingers curl and uncurl. His breathing comes in short gasps, his sentences rapid-fire, as he ramps up his little tirade. </p><p>“We don’t know how they steal hearts or what their actual objective is. We don’t even know what they look like or how many of them there are. I don’t feel safe. Do <em> you</em>? We have to stop them before it gets to that point.”</p><p>His sneer grows wider and wider and his eyes gleam dangerously with each word he speaks. Makoto shudders involuntarily and clenches her fists.</p><p>“They wouldn’t - didn’t --- They don’t. They’ve only targeted criminals and I’m sure it’ll stay that way.”</p><p>“You sound so confident.” he scoffs.</p><p>“I could say the same for you. You seem confident that you’re on the side of justice.”</p><p>“I <em> am </em> justice.”</p><p>His chest puffs up, his expression darkens, and his sneer becomes increasingly unhinged. What she sees before her is the shadow of a treacherous megalomaniac. But then, he leans back on his heels and his placid smile returns, leaving Makoto to wonder who she was reminded of in that moment or if her eyes were playing tricks on her.</p><p>“By that I mean I work alongside the police and therefore can represent them. But those Phantom Thieves operate outside of the law, unchecked and unaccounted for.” </p><p>“You may be <em> with </em> the police. But you’re not the law. The Phantom Thieves need to answer for themselves.”</p><p>“And they will. In a court of law.”</p><p>
  <em> Yes, with a noose around their necks. With your right hand you’ll bring down the gavel, and with your left hand you wield the executioner’s blade. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No. Goro Akechi must not be the one who apprehends them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sis...do you even know who you’re working with exactly? </em>
</p><p>He stares her down. She levels her gaze and keeps both feet firmly planted.</p><p>“All right. If you want to entertain these ideas of being a hero of justice, that’s your business.” she says crisply. “I really must be going. I have college exams to prepare for.”</p><p>“These tests don’t really matter, so it’s fine.” he says with a dismissive wave of his hand.</p><p>“They matter to me. Have a good day, Akechi-kun.” With that she turns and walks towards the exit.</p><p>“Has someone sworn you to silence?”</p><p>She stops short. Her eyes widen and she keeps them on the linoleum tiles before her. It’s all Akechi needs to know. Makoto does not need to turn around to know his face has morphed into a particularly nasty grin. He had found his foothold.</p><p>She knows if she denies it or feigns ignorance, it would only confirm his suspicions. And if she walked away now she would look like a coward. So she stands in place silently and steels herself for his next round of interrogation.</p><p>Instead he strides past her, regarding her now as rubble by the roadside. </p><p>“How pitiful. Not only are you a pushover but you lack a backbone as well. You keep that up, you’ll just end up being a doormat for the rest of your life. But I’m sure that’s because you want to make some people’s lives easier.”</p><p>She opens her mouth. Closes it. Her words are lodged in her throat. There was an inkling of truth in those words as much as she hated to admit it. </p><p>Akechi shrugs and pulls out his phone. “Oh. It’s that time already. Goodbye. Give Sae-san my regards.”</p><p>He leaves. </p><p>Makoto stands frozen in place before realizing she’s been holding her breath and releases it slowly. <em> Don’t let his words get to you. You don’t have time for this. You have more important matters to attend to. You have to focus. </em></p><p>And though she tells herself this, her feet lead her to a bathroom stall. She drops the lid with a loud clatter and sits there with her head in her hands. Just for a bit. Until her mind is a little clearer. Until her emotions are in check. </p><p>She rubs her temples, groaning from multitudinous anxieties.</p><p>
  <em> Why...? </em>
</p><p>Everyone writes her off. Everyone judges her too quickly.</p><p>She presses her palms to her eyes and utters the same question she had the last time she spoke with Akechi:</p><p>“Why does everyone get on my case…?”</p><hr/><p>Makoto leaves the campus grounds with a heavy heart and an equally preoccupied mind. Every time Akechi asked her a question, she felt like she was forced to play an unwanted game of wits. To onlookers, he was making light conversation but in reality he was probing her, actively looking for a pressure point with which he would use to ridicule her. An unpleasant feeling would come over her the longer he spoke in that condescending manner, like snakes coiling around her throat.</p><p>She shivers and clasps her forearms, pushing the image away.</p><p>There is only one thought now that lengthens her stride and quickens her pace.</p><p>Train station. Train station. Train station. Get to the train station. Go home. Stay on schedule. </p><p>Pangs of hunger signal it’s dinnertime as well as the opportunity to venture out to a new restaurant-  the monjayaki shop for instance. But the thought of Sae lecturing her on her spending habits immediately buries that idea.</p><p>The lively chatter, buses spewing exhaust, and bicycle bells ringing jolts her out of her thoughts. She’s arrived at Shibuya Crossing. On the other side is Shibuya Station Square. In another five minutes she would be standing on a platform, waiting for the next train home.</p><p>While waiting to cross, she checks her phone. </p><p>“It’s already this late? I still have so much to do. I’d better hurry.”</p><p>As she weaves through the crowd, she recognizes two blondes chatting away beneath the shade of a linden tree in the middle of the plaza. The girl catches her eye and tosses back her pigtails.</p><p>“...Still, it might be too early to celebrate. Look.” Takamaki mutters.</p><p>She knows she’s being pointed at and it irks her.</p><p><em> Let it pass, Makoto. </em> She tells herself. <em> You have to be in control your emotions at all times. </em></p><p>She grips her bag and approaches them. “My. You guys seem to be in good spirits.” </p><p>“You again, Prez? What do you want now?” Sakamoto spits. He taps one foot on the ground impatiently.</p><p>How disrespectful! Well, that was to be expected coming from a punk with a chip on his shoulder. And yet this punk seemed so lax and so cocksure despite their current predicament. </p><p>It makes her almost envious for yet another reason she cannot put into words.</p><p>
  <em> Goro Akechi is looking for you guys. You’re running out of time. </em>
</p><p>Makoto digs her nails into her palms and glares at him. “I hope you understand. About the deadline-”</p><p>“Don’t worry! We’re just about to head there!” He huffs and aggressively takes one step forward. “What’s your problem anyway? You got the urge to boss around every student you see outside? Can’t get enough of it at school?!”</p><p>“What- No! You need to be more cautious, otherwise-”</p><p>“Forget it, Ryuji.” Takamaki struts forward and bares her teeth. “The Student Council President only has three modes of function: lecture, be bossy, and sticking her nose into everyone’s business. She’d <em> malfunction </em> if she couldn’t.”</p><p>“Ann!” </p><p>It’s Ren Amamiya’s voice. The warning in his voice is mild yet commanding. He rises from the middle of their group and shakes his head slightly. Makoto then realizes he had always been there, quietly sitting in the shadows of the low branched tree. She also notices the lanky, blue-haired boy standing next to him - the second year from Kosei High and a victim of the Phantom Thieves’ most recent target. He remains silent, barely blinking, content to remain an observer.</p><p>Takamaki looks away with her hand on her hip and clicks her tongue quietly. She knows she’s gone too far.</p><p>Fine then. She was too used be being treated like this. Every attempt at explaining herself only led to more misunderstandings and accusations. </p><p>You’re too uptight. You’re such a busybody. Stop acting so self-righteous. Oh look, there goes little miss goody-goody two shoes.</p><p>She reminds herself she is not looking for a fight.</p><p>“This morning…there was a news report that a group of thieves got arrested. Was that your doing?”</p><p>“And if it was? Whatcha gonna do about it?” Sakamoto scowls. “Anyways, true or not justice was served, right? You still doubt the Thieves?”</p><p>His question makes her hesitate. Sakamoto rolls his eyes and sighs exasperatedly. The boy in the Kosei uniform, Yusuke Kitagawa addresses her in a low, formal voice.</p><p>“Before you go around judging people’s view of justice, would it not be better to develop your own stance instead? That is to say, the justice that you believe in.”</p><p>Justice. The word strikes her at her very core. Society had its definition that she accepted. So did her sister. So did her father. But what about her?</p><p>The answers she thought she once possessed had crumbled into dust. She cannot reply to Kitagawa’s rebuttal.</p><p>“We’re leaving.” Takamaki turns her nose up. “We’re not here to prove ourselves. It doesn’t matter who criticizes us.”</p><p>A cat pops up on Amamiya’s shoulder and meows at Takamaki as if agreeing with her statement.</p><p>Sakamoto scoffs. “Got that right.”</p><p>Amamiya nods at the group. “Let’s go, guys.”</p><p>As he passes by, Amamiya gives her a polite nod and says, “We’ll be careful. Sorry if we were a bother, Niijima-san.”</p><p>Sakamoto hooks an arm around his shoulder.</p><p>“You got nothin’ to apologize for. ‘Specially to a bossy girl like her.”</p><p>Did Sakamoto always talk that loud on purpose? That had to be a jab at her. A verbal Parthian shot.</p><p>“I was just… I mean, she looked...”</p><p>Makoto strains her ears but Amamiya’s voice is drowned out in the cacophony of the crowds.</p><p>She turns back to the spot where the Phantom Thieves were standing. The ringed bench where Amamiya had been sitting. Observing. Thinking. About what? </p><p>Takamaki’s accusations ring sharply in her ears and it makes her grit her teeth.</p><p>“I...I!”</p><p>Two roiling emotions boil within her and she does not know how to act on them. The Phantom Thieves believed what they were doing was right. Akechi thought he was right as egotistical and self-righteous as it was. The adults did as they pleased, asserting they were in the right. </p><p>Again, what about her? </p><p>She never wanted to cause trouble. She dreaded being a burden. That’s why she did as the adults said, but she realizes it’s only left her feeling empty and in a state of mistrust and indecisiveness. </p><p>
  <em> How do I know I’m making the right choice? </em>
</p><p>She balls her hands into fists.</p><p>“I’m not...useless…”</p><p>She looks around. She’s a speck in the crowd, lost in a sea of people.</p><p>“Am I...?” she whispers to the night air. </p><p>There is no reply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Notes/Ramblings:</p><p>-This story combines and expands on Makoto’s encounter with Akechi at the college prep site and the end of The Night Breakers Drama CD where Makoto runs into the Thieves prior to investigating Kaneshiro’s Bank. They have successfully completed the Burglary Ring Mementos Mission and changed Kazuya Makigami’s heart.</p><p>-More accurately, I changed it to be a second time Makoto encounters Akechi at the test site. 6/12 is too early for her to make a deal with the Protagonist.</p><p>-Parts of the sequence of events and dialogue at the end was lifted from The Night Breakers Drama CD. You can call it a partial translation (<a href="https://youtu.be/1GLrKURIg80?t=2340">around the 39 minute mark</a>). There used to be a translation of it on youtube that sadly got removed. It’s a pretty good story that focuses largely on the first five members but also shows snippets of the future members’ lives. For example, Futaba is secretly researching the Phantom Thieves and freaks out when something goes bump outside her room. Hopefully it will get reuploaded someday…<br/>For the time being you can watch it with Chinese subs.</p><p>-If I remember right, Akechi hardly addresses anyone by name save for those he has a vendetta against or if he wants to provoke someone. Or in the rarest of cases, someone’s attention he’s vying for. Whenever he talks to Makoto, he doesn’t hide his animosity and he’s always looking down on her in some way. She’s one of the few people he will talk to without that pleasant facade and he only seems to regard her as Sae’s baby sister.</p><p>-Wouldn’t that have been interesting if something like this happened? Here, Makoto has a chance to turn the Phantom Thieves over to Akechi, thus getting the Principal and his problems off her back. But she chooses not to. She follows through on her word to let the Phantom Thieves prove their justice.</p><p>-I decided to write the story in present tense. I thought it made Makoto’s plight, the life she feels trapped in, feel more isolating, immediate, and oppressive.</p><p>-At this point, Makoto is chained down by the pressures of academic success and the expectations of her older sister. If she doesn't get that letter of recommendation, she won't get into a good, prestigious college. If she can't get into a good, prestigious college, she can't get a good, high-paying job. If she can't get a good, high-paying job, she'll remain a burden and a failure to her successful, hard-working sister.</p><p>-The irony of being the student council president is that while she’s surrounded by people, she’s alone. You’d expect her to be fairly popular and well liked, being in a place of leadership but it’s quite the opposite. Everyone antagonizes her, forces their expectations and assumptions on her, but no one sees her. </p><p>-Nor does anyone call her by name in the story - save for one person. They only address her by what she is. The little sister. Prez. The Student Council President.<br/>-It’s only at the very end where there’s a small bit of kindness from Ren. They’re not exactly friends at this point but he’d rather walk away than start a fight. I think that due to his own circumstances he knows to “Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle.”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>